Operación cupido
by noelia18
Summary: Los traumas de la infancia pueden modificar el comportamiento de una persona. Se puede vivir con ellos pero pueden llegar a complicarte la vida. Atsuya desarrollará sentimientos por el chico nuevo, una persona antisocial marcada por un hecho de su infancia. AtsuyaxJude(Personaje inventado) GoenjixFubuki
1. Chapter 1

Shirou Atsuya se encaminaba al instituto en compañía de su hermano y sus amigos. Era el primer día de clase y ni siquiera habían llegado pero el chico ya tenía las ganas de cargarse al director. Amaba su rutina de verano, acostarse tarde, levantarse tarde y hacer el vago todo el día. En la entrada del instituto se encontraba Jhon, el típico matón del instituto. Esta vez la estaba tomando con un pobre chico de apariencia debilucha. Le gritaba como un poseso que tuviera mas cuidado y no chocara con sus superiores y toda esa mierda. Yo estaría dispuesto a poner en su lugar a ese tipo y ayudar al chico pero ese tío me sacaba casi dos cabezas. De la nada apareció una hermosa chica, esta era de complexión baja y delgada, sus lacios cabellos rubios le llegaban a la cintura y su piel era pálida como la de Hiroto. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes claro. La chica corrió y se metió en medio para salvar al pobre chico del abusón.

—¡Mocosa, no te metas en lo que no te han llamado!—Le gritó a todo pulmón

—No deberías de meterte con chicos mas pequeños que tu—No alzó la voz pero era firme y decidida

Esto parecio molestarle mucho a Jhon, si algo le molestaba era que no le hicieran caso. Pareció querer empujar a la chica pero un molesto ruido lo detuvo. Era como cuando aplastas una lata con tus manos con todas tus fuerzas. Cerca de ahí estaba un chico de facciones delicadas, su pelo era igual de rubio que el de la chica, su piel era pálida y de apariencia suave. Tenía el seño fruncido y tenía apariencia de tener muy mala leche. Era hasta cierto punto mono debido a que tenía apariencia angelical y débil, era como un niño intentando enfadarse.

Atsuya se sorprendió pensando que aquel chico era endemoniadamente atractivo y sexy. El chico sostenía una lata de coca-cola la cual tenía apretada y aplastada entre sus blancas manos. Se acerco al otro chico y lo miro a los ojos como si intentara mirarle el alma o algo. La verdad daba miedo y todo. La diferencia de tamaños era bastante, John le sacaría como dos cabezas.

—Tócala y te arranco las tripas de cuajo—Gruño el pequeño

—Pequeño, creo que deberías crecer un poco para poder decir esas palabras tan grandes—Lo miró con superioridad

El pequeño pareció molestarse ante el comentario del mayor. De un pequeño salto se situó cerca de su rival y a continuación le metió un gancho con la derecha. Cuando tocó el suelo, la torre humana se tambaleo para caer aturdido al suelo. Que clase de fuerza inhumana tenía ese muchacho para meter semejante leche. No conforme con eso el chico tuvo el impulso de meterle otro pero su hermana lo rodeo con los brazos para apartarlo.

—Déjame, yo a este le reviento

—Déjalo, creo que ya tiene suficiente

—Pero este mal-nacido se ha metido con mi estatura

—Jude cálmate, ni siquiera hemos entrado al instituto como para que encima ya te expulsen.

El chico se libero del agarre de su hermana y decidió hacerle caso, cogió su mochila(que había dejado en el suelo para pegar al otro)y se marcho dentro de las instalaciones. Cuando los hermanos habían desaparecido, la gente se miraba confusa. Jhon era un idiota que pegaba a todo aquel que le "molestaba" y al ser el tío mas alto y ser bastante fuerte nadie podía hacer nada y los que podían poco les importaba. Era algo increíble que un chico tan bajito y de apariencia "frágil" lo había derribado de un puño.

—Joder, ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?—La duda salió de los labios de Atsuya.

—La pregunta es ¿Qué come?—Fubuki estaba impresionado

Después del shock todos decidieron entrar a clase, si llegaban tarde al primer día de clase sería empezar el año de una forma "muy buena." Todos se encontraban ya sentados en los que serían sus puestos. Atsuya había estado peleando con su gemelo por cual se sentaba al lado de la ventana. Los pupitres eran de dos puestos así que los hermanos Shirou se sentaban juntos, Adelante de ellos se sentaban Goenji y Endo(Goenji al lado de la ventana) y al lado de los recién nombrados se sentaban Hiroto y Midorikawa.

—Bueno, primero que todo espero que os valla muy bien este curso escolar. Este año tenemos dos alumnos nuevos—Por la puerta entraron los dos chicos de antes, la chica con cara de angel y el chico guapo que derribo al gorila.

—Hola, es un placer. Mi nombre es Noelia Nashville—Se presentó la chica con una cálida sonrisa que provoco un suspiro en una cierta parte de los chicos de la clase. Al principio los chico parecieron confundidos por como se había presentado.

—Hola, yo soy Nashville Jude—Se presentó de una forma fría y mirando a su hermana para darle a entender que se había equivocado. En japón se dice primero el apellido y después el nombre. La chica se dio cuenta de su error y miró al suelo.

—Bueno chicos, os damos la bienvenida y sentaros...—Miró toda la clase para señalar el sitio libre que se encontraba al lado del de Atsuya y Fubuki y detrás de Hiroto y Midorikawa.—Allí

Los chicos caminaron hasta sentarse en el sitio, Jude estaba al lado de Atsuya, solo separados por el pasillo. Atsuya sonrió para sus adentros, lo había decidido, ese chico sería la persona a la que molestaría, sería todo un reto molestarlo sin llevarse una leche por el camino. Ademas, su intuición le decía que el curso, extrañamente, iba a ser muy divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude lo miraba todo con la frialdad marcada en sus ojos. Tenía esa manía de observar con extremo detalle su entorno. Miraba los gestos para hacerse una idea de como eran sus nuevos compañeros. Era un ambiente nuevo y desconocido ante sus ojos, le hacía sentirse inseguro. Poco le importaba lo que estuviera diciendo el profesor, no prestas atención a algo que ya sabes. A pesar de eso, nunca sabes cuando puede decir algo interesante por lo que algo de atención si que ponía. Su atención fue puesta en dos chicos, gemelos para ser exactos. Él que se encontraba en la ventana tenía una mirada tranquila y amable, sus ojos eran de un bonito tono gris, su pelo mas que blanco era de un tono platinado. El chico a su lado era igual solo que con el pelo levemente diferente ademas de que era de un color rosa pálido. Jude se sorprendió un poco al ver que este también le miraba, los ojos grises de Atsuya se encontraron con los verdes de Jude. Se miraban de una forma intensa por parte de Atsuya(como retándolo)y de una forma fría e inexpresiva por parte de Jude.

—...¿Alguno sabe en que fecha fue fundada la ONU y por cuantos países?—Preguntó el profesor. Jude vio que cada cual seguía a lo suyo sin prestar el mínimo de interés. El profesor se resignó, estaba mas que acostumbrado a que todos fueran a pasar el rato a su clase—Bueno, fue el...

—El 24 de octubre de 1945 y fue fundada por 51 países—Jude apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda con el codo como soporte. El profesor lloró internamente, por fin un alumno se había dignado a contestar. No es que no hubieran listos en la clase, estaba Kidou, pero nadie prestaba atención a sus clases, a ojos de todos eran largas y aburridas por lo que si alguien participaba era un milagro.

—No esperaba menos de usted, Nashville. Matriculas de honor en todas las asignaturas, tocas 20 instrumentos...

—22, este verano me aburría—corrigió sin mucho interés

—Bueno, 22 y sabes 7 idiomas. Tu hermana no se queda atrás, Matriculas de honor en todas las asignaturas, toca 15 instrumentos y habla 5 idiomas. Una fortuna tener niños tan listos en mi clase.

—Creo que exagera, la mayoría de los instrumentos que toco son bastante parecido entre si, viajo mucho por lo que me interesaba aprender idiomas y ni por hablar de que hay personas que también aprenden muchos idiomas, solo se necesita interés, voluntad y un buen profesor. Tengo memoria fotográfica, eso ayuda bastante en las notas.—Intentó restarle importancia, si algo odiaba era que lo trataran como a un geniesito, de esa forma le era totalmente imposible pasar desapercibido. Era verdad que su cociente intelectual era mas alto que el promedio y tenía cualidad que el resto de niños no suelen tener pero él solo quería una vida tranquila, sentado al final de la clase y saliendo inadvertido ante los ojos de profesores y alumnos, es mas, si nadie se le acercaba a tocarlo mejor.

—Veo que eres bastante modesto—Sonrió el profesor de historia. Parecía querer añadir algo mas pero la campana indico que tenían que movilizarse a la próxima clase: Cocina

Todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir. Jude se sentía el centro de atención. Todas las chicas lo miraban y susurraban entre ellas, habían unas cuantas que se lo comían con la mirada. Jude frunció el ceño y maldijo internamente al profesor de historia. Cuando los grupos fueron elegidos, Jude se alegró de que no le tocara con una de esas chicas que si lo pillaban solo, lo arrastrarían hasta el baño. Le tocó con uno de los Gemelos que se sentaba cerca de él. Tenía el pelo rosa pálido y los ojos grises, ademas de una cara muy angelical pero que no demostraba como era realmente. También estaba uno con facciones final y piel color canela, su pelo era verde y sus ojos negros. Él otro no tenía mucha pinta de ser muy sociable, eso estaba bien. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos de un peculiar color gris.

—Hola, yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji—Se presentó el peli-verde con una gran sonrisa

—Yo Fubuki Atsuya—Se presento el peli-rosa sin mucho interés

—Fudou Akio—Se presentó con mala cara el chico de pelo castaño

—Yo soy Nashville Jude

—¿Alguien sabe como se hace una tarta?—Preguntó Atsuya

—Yo no tengo ni idea, no me acuerdo de la explicación—Informo Midorikawa para luego mirar a Fudou pero antes de que preguntara.

—Ni se te ocurra ¿Crees de verdad que yo presto atención a esa vieja?—Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Jude, su única esperanza

—Yo si me acuerdo de la explicación, ademas, he visto a Nani y a Noelia hacerlas. No puede ser tan difícil—Cogió un bowl

Cerca de donde se encontraban Jude y compañeros, se encontraba Noelia. Uno de sus compañeros, el que tenía al lado, tenía el pelo de un bonito color plata, que combinaba de maravilla con sus preciosos ojos grises y su piel blanquecina. Otro era de tez morena, su pelo estaba en punta y era de un color crema, sus ojos parecían negros pero juraría que eran marrones. Por ultimo, pero posiblemente el que mas llamó su atención, un pelirojo de ojos verdes con la piel tan blanca como la de su hermano. Debía admitir que los tres eran muy guapos.

—Hola, me llamo Fubuki Shirou—Se presentó el peliplata con una sonrisa muy linda. _Dios, este chico es monisimo_. Pensó la chica.

—Yo soy Goenji Shuuya

—Y yo Kira Hiroto—Sonrió el pelirojo. Efectivamente Hiroto ya era un Kira. Poco después del **TFI** su apellido había sido cambiado.

—Es un placer, yo soy Nashville Noelia. Sé que en Japón se llama a las personas por su apellido pero me resultaría mucho mas cómodo que me llamarais por mi nombre—Todos se fijaron en su ciertamente encantador acento ingles.

—Por mi no hay problema—La sonrisa del peli-plata volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Este chico definitivamente le caería de maravilla a la chica. Los dos eran una fuente de alegría para todo aquel que se encontrara cerca de ellos. La gran parte del tiempo pasó sin problema alguno. Goenji y Hiroto no se orientaban demasiado bien haciendo la tarta pero Fubuki y Noelia sabían bastante como hacer una tarta. Fubuki estaba mas que acostumbrado a ayudar a su madre a prepararlas y Noelia adoraba ayudar a Nani. Todo parecía normal hasta que dos chicos empezaron a llamar la atención.

—Te digo que así saldra mejor—Atsuya parecía muy convencido de lo que quería hacer

—Creo que es mejor seguir la receta dada por la profesora—El tono de Jude era monótono y algo frío

—Pero así sera mas emocionante—Insistió

—¿Desde cuando las clases deben ser emocionantes?

Atsuya roló los ojos para a continuación acercar su mano a Jude. Su intención era coger el bowl que tenía el rubio pero este ante la clara acción del chico, que como consecuencia podría tener algún rose incomodo, retrocedió chocando con una chica. La chica tenía las facciones muy suaves concediéndole una cara de chica buena e inocente. Su pelo era de oscuro negro azabache que contrastaba ferozmente con sus ojos azules y su piel paliducha. Jude suavizó sus facciones sacando la mayor sonrisa que podría concederle a un desconocido, una suave curva en sus labios. Era muy pequeña pero con sus ojos transmitiendo tranquilidad y su cara de chico monoso daban una sensación muy cálida. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa intentando que el escandaloso color rojo que dominaba en sus mejillas pasara desapercibido. Jude no era tonto, se dio cuenta pero no le dio mayor importancia. Su hermana siempre le decía que él era muy cruel con las personas pero él siempre se defendía diciendo que esa nunca era su intención ademas de que nunca utilizaba palabras toscas o mostraba mala cara(claro esta si no se le enfadaba)pero ella se refería a la forma tan fría que tenía de tratar a los demás.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó

—No pasa nada—Miró al suelo

El chico volvió a lo suyo. Dejó el Bowl en la mesa empezando a discutir con Atsuya sobre ser fiel a la receta o inventar algo. Noelia conversaba amigablemente con fubuki. Este le comentaba que sus hermanos no parecían llevarse demasiado bien.

—Es posible, tu hermano parece de un temperamento muy difícil y mi hermano es de difícil trato—Respondió la chica con una gotita de sudor al ver como los regañaba la profesora por la que estaban montando.

En otra parte de la sala, la chica que momentos antes se había chocado con Jude lo miraba todo con su dulce sonrisa. En su interior una sonrisa de furcia se le estaba formando. Desde luego que ese chico entraba en la lista de los chicos que intentaría ligar ese curso. Efectivamente detrás de esa fachada de niña dulce se encontraba la típica chica que es una arpía. Se metía con las chicas que consideraba "inferiores" y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer por conseguir lo que quería. Claro esta que, como siempre, ante los profesores y chicos era lo mas dulce y bueno que te podrías encontrar. Pero que equivocados estaban.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Siento deverdad haber tardado tanto pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir. LA pareja principal de este fic es evidentemente AtsuyaXJude(personaje mio) Otras parejas son GoenjiXFubuki y BurnXGazel. Si queréis otra pareja decírmelo, no importa cual sea si no incluya a Hiroto(tengo planes para él )**_


End file.
